User talk:Aidan Hikaru
Talk Page Welcome!. Can I be your friend? ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 09:04, February 1, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 --OKay! (it's late to say it now!!!) Juice Promotion Thanks for liking my gallery XD I found that juice promotion when I watch IE GO eps 27 XD Rise Sora 12:39, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the late replying XDa I found it when watch IEGO 27 at animecrazy.net XD Rise Sora 00:17, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Profile Pic (SEES YUKIMURA PHOTO) (faints) Awww..... yukimura is so cute in your profile pic! XD --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 10:19, March 2, 2012 (UTC) You could say I'm a big fan of Yukimura! XD --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 10:27, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok .................................... lets be friends Fubuki99123 Nice to meet you too, and thank you!! :DD ユン さん 15:41, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Inazuma Caravan Yep, it is, sure add it, feel free! :) --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'Amemiya Taiyou' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Sunshine Force']] 03:29, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Edits You sure made a lot of edits! KIYAMA HIROTO 424 11:23, March 16, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Right. ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 09:31, March 17, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June ProfilePhoto 2 One thing to say.... HOT Fubuki profile photo XD --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 08:11, April 4, 2012 (UTC) (FAINTS) Wanna see him do it again XD Do you think he'll appear again in season 2? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 08:24, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I don't think he'll use Eternal Blizzard... but maybe something else? LOL XD What if he has a keshin? What would it be? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 08:41, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I doubt it's Gousetso no Saia, maybe something different? LOL, maybe the male version of that keshin? XD I wonder how that would look like XD --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 08:57, April 4, 2012 (UTC) LOL XD Literally laughing right now XD Or.....Yukimura's keshin is the queen and Fubuki's keshin is the king? XD Or.... Yukimura's keshin is the daughter of Fubuki's keshin XD --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 09:10, April 4, 2012 (UTC) LOL XD A relationship section? That would be funny XD --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 07:59, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Relatives Oh.. So, this you Sky? You're here too!, Be a member since February 1 2012, with 1293 Edits and Ranked 16?! Wow!! Cool! i'm amazed! It's me! Fei! Now we can Contact to each other here^^.... ゆきむらひょうが 10:13, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Username Ehehehe.. Yes i'm big fan Of Yukimura! And at when you can read japanese?? ゆきむらひょうが 10:41, April 6, 2012 (UTC) |} Hello! Is it really true that Kazemaru can use Water Veil? スカイのドロップ (talk) 09:12, April 11, 2012 (UTC) You can count on me! Exactly what the title says. ^_^ DOn't worry I support you. スカイのドロップ (talk) 09:25, April 11, 2012 (UTC) No problem. ^^スカイのドロップ (talk) 09:29, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Kidou's Page Kidou doesn't learn Eternal Blizzard or Heaven's Time. Stop adding them to the page please, as there won't always be people online to rollback the page. Thanks :) Clopss~ファイアトルネード すべての方法! 15:08, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Stupid Are You Kidding me? They're the most Stupid People Ever!! they don't Know how to Cook, Climbing, and many more Things that they can't do it! ゆきむらひょうが 10:14, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Dinosaur/Kyouryuu I think that you can move it, as that is its actual name. Keshins also have their Japanese names, but even though Dinosaur/Kyouryuu isn't, I think the same would still apply. And on the wiki rules, it says the wiki uses original Japanese names. You can wait for Mizuki if you're still not sure. Angelo Cabrini 21:53, April 20, 2012 (UTC) 'Badge' I know what the badge with highest point is. We need to contribute to the wiki for 365 days! The "metal" is platinum. ^^ ' 'KIYAMA HIROTO 424 06:15, April 22, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Some Talk Hey. You are doing well here. How is it? Lordranged7 [[User Talk:Lordranged7|'Extend Zone']] 06:55, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I am fine. I also read the Trivia‘s on the pages. You are good in japanese, I see. Have you learnt it? Lordranged7 [[User Talk:Lordranged7|'Extend Zone']] 07:05, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay, you are better than me in Japanese :D Lordranged7 [[User Talk:Lordranged7|'Extend Zone']] 07:14, April 22, 2012 (UTC) You're rank 12!? Cool! XD KIYAMA HIROTO 424 07:07, April 22, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Alter Egos In reply to your question on AdventureWriter's page, in the second game, Desarm and Kogure are the other players with alter egos (second game only). It isn't just Fubuki. I'd suggest not creating it until the admins approve, and it's a pretty minor feature anyway since it's only in the second game. They get rid of it in the third game and there is none in the GO game. Clopss → Atomic Flare 14:42, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Alter Ego's Add a new page about Alter Ego's (under the game mechanics category) even if it's a minor thing, this is a wiki, and we need to give information about every game mechanic, and the characters that have alter egos.... well.... add it in their trivia that they have alter egos XD Anyways, how's it been? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 08:41, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Don't add it as a stub, as much as possible, if you can, add more information like a list on which characters have Alter Ego's and some trivia facts. Anyways.... how's life? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 08:55, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Hissatsu template Thanks for your suggestion... Currently, I don't have a Nintendo DS nor and Emulator (too lazy) Ehehe... I am only respible for the design stuffs... But If you can confirm from AdventureWriter28 that it is neccessary, I can change the template! Again, Thanks for your suggestion! :) [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19']][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 11:40, April 26, 2012 (UTC) LEt's just talk about it in the chat XD And with some other anime related stuff XD --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 09:11, April 27, 2012 (UTC) So it's been approved! I'll soon add it into the template! And then redesign it... [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19']][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 11:49, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Also... I'm not gonna put "Sort" but will put as "Type" because it sounds more.... nice! :) [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19']][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 11:09, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay! :) I'd love you to filling up those spaces... And... If your icon aren't transparency or something like that... Please transparize the background... Or just upload and I'll transparent the baackground for you. [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19']][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 11:14, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Shares a Duty Okay, it is fine. Lordranged7 [[User Talk:Lordranged7|'Extend Zone']] 12:01, April 28, 2012 (UTC) The Shoot Category is done by me. I will handle you the rest. I want to help you but I got to go now. Take care! Lordranged7 [[User Talk:Lordranged7|'Extend Zone']] 12:40, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ! Ok I'll do it right now =) SnowyBoy₰ 12:17, April 28, 2012 (UTC) You and SnowyBoy are going to fill up the -type-.. right? [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19']][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 13:17, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Done? As you mean... done all? [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19']][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 13:26, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Wow... You guys are fast! Glad to hear that! I'll be finishing designing the new templates. [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19']][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 13:31, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Ehehe... Just some of my amateur CSS designing... thank you! X3 [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19']][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 13:36, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Hyperactive badge I won two badges just by doing it ! I have hurt my hand by doing it =D So, shall we place the icons "catch" in all the keepers' hissatsu ? SnowyBoy₰ 14:05, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay No problem =) If you decide to place them tomorrow, I can help you if you want. SnowyBoy₰ 14:22, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Kariya has A keshin? I see you have left a message at Clops' talk page. I tought i am online so I will hep you. After you beat the game, you can give Keshin to characters that haven't an Keshin. You can also wait when Clops will message you :) Lordranged7 [[User Talk:Lordranged7|'Extend Zone']] 09:27, May 2, 2012 (UTC) How? How you do to your signature? How to make it has a color and a shadow?, You can teach me?, I want it please!! X) ゆきむらひょうが 10:22, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Kariya has a Keshin? No, he doesn't have a keshin. Lordranged7 has already told you, but yeah, you can equip keshins to players that don't have them. For future reference: The only Raimon players with a keshin are the ones you see with a keshin in the anime. Clopss → Northern Impact 17:11, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:How? OK! I'll try! ^^ ゆきむらひょうが 12:25, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Dots Yes, you should undo it. Dots should be used to end paragraphs and sentences not on one words. So please undo it. Sorry for the one day late reply. I had to use my cellphone to reply XD [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 23:18, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Yay! I DID IT! I DID IT! That's really useful!! How is it? ^^ [[User:ゆきむらひょうが|'雪村 豹牙']][[User_talk:ゆきむらひょうが|'''-让我们来谈谈']] 11:17, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Element Icons Yes, the icons you showed seemed better :) you should upload a better version of it :) --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28''' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 08:52, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Let me try.... Can you come to the chat? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 09:46, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry =( I'll stop. SnowyBoy₰ 16:28, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry.I don't know how to add catergory because I am a new user. Chua Xue Er 08:58, May 19, 2012 (UTC)Chua Profile Descriptions (IE2 Favor) Can I ask a favor? Could you add the profile descriptions of the characters in the IE2 game? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Maximum Fire!!!']] 08:51, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay, i'll wait, just take you're time :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Maximum Fire!!!']] 23:30, May 21, 2012 (UTC) User Page Please check the Manual of Style and edit your user page to fit the rules. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 14:59, June 25, 2012 (UTC) User page Hello! It seems you are currently using the Character template on your own user page, but this goes against our Manual of Style. I ask you to please either take it out or replace it with the similiar template made especially for users. You have one month to conform your user page to the rules, if you don't do it, after that time has passed an admin will proceed to edit your page and delete the template. -- 源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 19:40, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, just stopping by~ I noticed you edited you profile, how come it looked really good , and what makes you think you don't know alot about Inazuma Eleven/GO, you have actually watched it right? KekkeiNatsu コマンド07を撃つ 18:38, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Kay~XD Oh, I understand now, by the way do you have any Inazuma Eleven games that you play? KekkeiNatsu シュートコマンド07 18:59, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Reply~ I'am also sorry for late reply >.< I see awesome ^^ what game do you think is the best out of all the Inazuma Eleven games you've played ^^. Re:Help Okay, I will help you but it will be slow because I am on my phone. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 16:07, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Note Dont worry from now on i wont add to those that i dont know about i kanda some times see from which game these guys debut then add the links to there hissatsu's re:Problem moving page Thanks for noticing the error, I renamed the page. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 16:17, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 16:23, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday ! Happy Birthday ! (one day later...) O_O It is my birthday today, strange no ? There are lots of contributors in this wiki so I can't memorize all the birthday dates. I saw now in the activity, in Lordranged7's talk page. Sorry to be late. How old are you ?' 'SnowyBoy₰''' 14:18, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re: Birthday You're welcome~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 14:59, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ! Thanks Aidan Hikaru ! Now, I am 15 years old =) Do you watch the Chrono Stone serie ? SnowyBoy₰ 08:54, August 5, 2012 (UTC)